Wedding Stress, Mishaps, and Bliss
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack and Jess are planning their wedding. Family, work, and minor mishaps get in the way. But in the end it will all be worth it. Set after the chapter Winter Wonderland in Christmas Carols.


Hey All! I hope you all are doing fabulous lol. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately we've been pretty busy. Went to Arizona for two weeks then my parents came to visit last week, yea it's been pretty crazy. I haven't had much time to catch up on my writing.

Anywhoo this is a continuation of the Flack and Jess chapter Winter Wonderland in Christmas Carols. I had a few requests for me to do Jess and Flack's wedding. This will probly be two chapters…maybe... we'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY

* * *

September- 9 months after Winter Wonderland

"I found a place for the wedding Darling. The ballroom at the Ritz-Carlton is perfect! The place you picked is way too small and will never hold everyone. I want to make a reservation for May, won't that be nice? All the flowers will be blooming and it will be beautiful. New York City in December is not pretty Jessica, so of course we will need to move the date back. And the colors you picked have to be changed. You know how much I hate red and I know you picked it because it would annoy me. Blue is a much better color for you."

The voice that drifted through the fog in her head was muffled, buzzing like an annoying bug that wouldn't go away. Jess blinked and looked around her realizing she'd gotten lost into her thoughts. Her mother was still chattering on nonstop, not realizing her daughter had tuned her out half an hour ago. Rubbing her temples she sighed as a headache clamped tighter around her head. She'd been listening to her mother prattle on for over an hour about changing everything Jess already had planned for the wedding. Jess couldn't get a word in to tell her that she didn't want anything changed and a big elaborate wedding was not what she and Don wanted.

She winced as pain shot through her head to settle behind her eyes. Frustration finally rose to a level that she couldn't take anymore. "Mother!" she shouted cutting her off midsentence.

"Jessica Lynn." Her mother chastised sternly. "Do not shout at me. A lady never raises her voice."

"Mother stop! Just stop. Stop telling me how to be a lady or what to do and how to live my life. Stop trying to live through me! I've told you I don't want an elaborate wedding with a thousand people there. I want something small with just close friends and family. You want a big wedding plan one for yourself!" Jess paused to catch her breath. As her mother opened her mouth to speak she cut her off again. "No. Let me finish. You're making plans for MY wedding! You changed the location without asking me and you sent my invitations back because you didn't approve them! I don't know why you think you can step in and take over, but I'm sick of it! You haven't listened to anything I've said. It's my wedding! Stop interfering!"

With that, Jess grabbed her purse and was out the door before her mother could protest. Slamming the heavy front door made her feel a small amount of satisfaction, but also sent the pain in her head to throbbing. Holding her head with one hand she closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of pain. She could tell it was going to turn into a bad migraine very soon.

Hurrying down the steps of her parent's house she got in her car to head back to the city, trying to get back before the migraine became incapacitating. Her vision was already getting spotty and the pain was intensifying. Thankfully traffic was light and it wouldn't take her long to get home. She dug through her purse for her phone, hitting the speed dial for Don.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey Beautiful."

"Donny are you at home?" her voice cracked.

"Yea. Babe what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

She sniffed, trying to hold back tears of anger and pain. "I swear I'm going to kill my mother. She changed the location of the wedding! Without even asking me. She Wants us to have the wedding at the Ritz-Carlton. She didn't listen at all when I told her we wanted something small. And I found out that she sent the invitations back because she didn't approve." Jess sneered. "Then she tells me that the colors I picked aren't right and we have to move the wedding to spring because winter in New York is ugly." She growled angrily. "I just got so frustrated; I wanted to slap my own mother. Finally I yelled at her and stormed out…and now I'm getting a migraine. Can you get my medicine out and ready for me?"

"Sure Babe. You sure you should be drivin'?"

"No, but I'm almost to your place. It's closer…and I just need to be with you. I can't deal with this anymore." Tears blurred her vision and she reached up to wipe them away. She gripped the side of her head to try and relieve the pressure.

"Ok Babe." She could hear him moving around the apartment as he spoke. "I'll have everything ready for you so you can take the meds and climb right into bed. I'll even crawl in and take a nap with you if you want."

Jess nodded even though he couldn't see her. "That would be great. Thank you Donny."

"You're welcome. Get here soon." He said. "Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Jess hung up the phone and focused on making it there in one piece.

* * *

Don met her at the door with a glass of water and her migraine meds. She gulped them down quickly before collapsing in his arms. Swinging her up he carried her to the bedroom where he proceeded to get her into sweats and a t-shirt and tucked her into bed. Turning the lights off he climbed in with her, pulling the covers snuggly around them. Jess lay still and willed the pain to go away. Flack's arms wrapped around her pulling her gently back against his body.

"I love you Jess. Just let it all go for now and get some rest." His deep voice soothed her and she quickly slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jess rose slowly out of a deep sleep feeling completely rested. Sighing she stretched and rolled over to look at Flack noticing that his side of the bed was rumpled but empty. She took his sweats and t-shirt off, changing them for her street clothes. Hearing his deep voice talking to someone in the living room, she walked to the doorway to peer into the living room.

Flack sat on the couch, talking intently on his phone, papers spread haphazardly on the coffee table in front of him. Looking up to see her in the door he flashed her a quick smile and held up one finger, telling her he'd be just a minute. Jess nodded and headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea while she waited. Checking the teapot for water, she turned the stove on and pulled the tea bags out of the cupboard. Leaning against the counter she sighed glad that her headache was gone.

"Hey Babe." Flack strode into the kitchen pulling her out of her thoughts."How're you feeling?" he asked, brushing her hair back gently as he intently studied her face, searching for any signs of pain.

She smiled. "Better. My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good." His dimples flashed with his smile and he leaned down to give her a kiss that made her toes curl.

When he pulled away Jess sighed deeply and uncurled her toes with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him lovingly. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime." He grinned returning her hug. Pulling away he walked over to hang up the phone he still had in his hand just as the teakettle began to whistle.

Jess pulled out her favorite mug, sticking a teabag in it before pouring the hot water. "So who were you talking to?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

Flack pulled his chair facing her, their knees brushing as he leaned forward, forearms resting on his legs. "Well, first I called the Ritz-Carlton and cancelled the reservation your mother made. Then I called the place that made the invitations and told them that someone had sent the invites back without telling us and we need them back. They said they'd send them right back to us no charge." He grinned. "The phone call you walked in on…was the lady from that little church near Rockefeller Center, the one that you had your heart set on but was booked for December? Well…they had a cancellation so they now have an opening and we can reserve it if we want."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? What day?"

He nodded and answered. "The opening is on the 24th."

"The 24th?" she whispered. "The same night you proposed to me… it's perfect. Call them back and tell them yes!" She threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you did all of this. You're amazing!"

"I know." He joked before sobering. He pulled back to frame her face with his hands. "I love you Jess. I'd do anything for you. I know how much this is stressing you out and I just want you to be happy."

Tears shone in her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered softly. "Thank you Donny."

"You're welcome." He kissed her softly. "I called your Mother and told her that if she kept changing plans and interfering then she wouldn't be welcome at the wedding. And that if I find out she pulls a stunt like this again, she'll have to deal with me. And it won't be pretty."

Jess choked and bobbled her tea. "You said that to her!? What did she say?" she grabbed the napkin out of his hand to wipe up the tea she'd spilled.

"She said that it wasn't any of my business what goes on between her and her daughter. That she has a right to give her daughter the best and I shouldn't interfere cuz I'm just a man. Screw that." He laughed. "I think I shocked her speechless. Told her it is my business cuz I love you and she better back off. " He shrugged. "Guess we'll see what happens."

Jess sighed deeply and slouched down in her chair. "You're a lifesaver Don. Maybe now we can enjoy the rest of the planning instead of dreading it." She ran a hand through her hair and grinned at him. "Got any plans for the rest of the evening Detective?"

"I might be able to fit you into my schedule." He waggled his eyebrows. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Let's go out. Get away from all this wedding stuff for a while and have some fun. Catch a movie and then dinner and drinks at Sullivan's?" she said getting up to set her glass in the sink.

Flack followed her to the sink boxing her in with his arms. Leaning in he kissed her deeply, sinking his hand into the hair at the back of her neck. Her arms came up around his neck to cling tightly to him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Flack pulled back breathing deeply, eyes still closed, resting his forehead on Jess's.

"I love you Donny." Her hands came up to frame his face as she smile lovingly up at him.

"I love you too Jess." He linked their fingers together. "You ready to go?"

"Yea let's get out of here." Grabbing her shoes and jacket, Flack grabbed his wallet and keys and they headed out the door for a much needed night out of fun.

* * *

There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review! please please please. Your reviews help my muse keep coming up with ideas! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
